1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money classifying apparatus, and more specifically to a coin selecting apparatus for selecting mixed coins in accordance with their kinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional apparatus of this type is known to include a turning disc mechanism for continuously discharging mixed coins in a single file, a selecting track which is arranged to lead from the outlet of the turning disc mechanism and which is formed in its bottom with a variety of selecting holes having different widths, and a selecting belt mechanism for unidirectionally conveying the coins on the selecting track. The coins thus aligned by the selecting belt mechanism are brought onto the selecting track so that they may fall into the selecting holes in accordance with the kinds thereof.
In such conventional apparatus (e.g. those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications No. 34080/1970 and 13111/1964), however, only one belt for conveying the coins is arranged to extend over the whole length of the selecting track at an inclination to the longitudinal direction of the selecting track. The inclination is intended to force the coins being conveyed into contact with the reference wall of the selecting track. Since, however, the selecting belt mechanism uses only one belt, the angle of inclination is inevitably restricted to such a small value that the coins may often fail to make sufficient contact and accordingly to reliably fall into their corresponding selecting holes. Since, on the other hand, the mixed coins are conveyed at the same speed at all points on the selecting track, the spaces between the coins being conveyed increase as the selecting operations advance, thus reducing the selecting efficiency.